Our Love Story Right Bodyguard?
by violetwingsxoxo
Summary: Chapter 8: Natsume and Mikan go out to eat! Mikan meets Purple in person and meets Reo again. R
1. Sharada

Sharada

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

**Sharada belongs to Skye Sweetnam. (Awesome song to me!!)**

_Italics for songs and thoughts._

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

* * *

Mikan:_ Once upon a time there was a girl__  
__You really wouldn't call her typical__  
__Had her own definition of cool__  
__She lived in her own world__  
__She had her own style her own rules__  
__She played along like it was usual__  
__Nobody really even knew her name__  
__Her life was one big game_

_She got her head in the clouds__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__Don't know when she'll come down__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She can't get to bed__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She's got this song stuck in her head__  
_Backup singers: _Her head, her head, song stuck in her head_

Mikan: _Dreaming all day__  
__That's all she did__  
__Ever since she was a little kid__  
__All the teacher's thought that she was slow__  
__She was just dreaming about her show__  
__And when they told her she's delirious__  
__She didn't care__  
__She's just oblivious__  
__She likes to make everyone curious__  
__One day she's gonna be famous_

_She got her head in the clouds__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__Don't know when she'll come down__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She can't get to bed__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She's got this song stuck in her head__  
_Backup singers:_Her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head_

Mikan: _She got her head in the clouds__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__Don't know when she'll come down__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She can't get to bed__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She's got this song stuck in her head__  
Backup singers: __Her head, her head_

Mikan:_She got her head in the clouds__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__Don't know when she'll come down__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She can't get to bed__  
__Sharada, Sharada__  
__She's got this song stuck in her head__  
_Backup singers:_Her head, her head, her head, her head, her head_

"There you have it! Her highness singing her new hit single 'Sharada'!" said Narumi Sakura. Her highness or should I say, Mikan Sakura is top 1 female artist/singer in Tokyo. All her concerts sell out in 20 minutes and when she gets releases new album, they sell out immediately. Wanna know how she got "her Highness" from? Her fans love her and she **is **treated like royalty so people just call her "her highness". Mikan-hime-sama or simple her highness they call her…

"Thank you all minna-san! I wish I could stay longer with all of you but I have to go! Ja ne!" yelled Mikan trying to beat the crowd's screaming. The crowd continued to cheer for her while Mikan flirtatiously walked out of the stage. When she was out of sight of her fans she sighed.

_Phew… I'm done for the day. I can't wait to get some good night sleep… And perhaps a…_ Mikan thought but someone interrupted her by saying "That was great Mi-chan!!!!" Mikan recognized that voice easily and she quickly went to the side before Narumi Sakura could hug her. "No way are you going to use your human pheromone alice on me Otou-chan!" said Mikan. "Okay okay Mi-chan… Oh and I have bad news for you Mikan…" replied Narumi. _What? No… Please don't tell me it's… _thought Mikan.

"Your bodyguard Kaito Kano, he quit yesterday. He said he was too "annoyed" of the crazy fans…" continuing from where Narumi left off. "So will host audition the day after tomorrow Mikan." finishing with what he has to tell her. _Nooo… Just what I thought he was going to say… He is my 6__th__ bodyguard! This reeks! _Mikan thought. They both had nothing to say so they quietly walked back to their limo.

Narumi knew that if he said even one letter to Mikan she would lose it. And she couldn't do it in public can she? I mean paparazzi is everywhere… Watching stars like Mikan like a hawk to see if they do anything embarrassing. When they got in there limo their driver got the message that Mikan was sad so he quietly drove them back to their mansion.

When their driver got to their gates that said SM which stood for Sakura Mansion, Mikan and Narumi got out of the limo and entered their mansion. Pure white walls and beige roof and floor. Flowers were everywhere. Maids and Mikan and Narumi's butler and was standing near the doors. When they came in they greeted them "Welcome home Narumi-sama, Mikan-sama." Narumi greeted them back cheerfully but Mikan just mumbled hello quietly. She went straight to her room, took a shower in her own personal bathroom and went to bed. Mikan couldn't sleep because of her bodyguard's absence so she just sang "Sharada" quietly to put her to sleep. By 2nd verse she fell asleep. But in her dream…

**Hope you enjoy my new story and the cliffy! And Angel-chan, when I update this story I'll update my other story so… Minna-san R&R! And arigato for reading my story! **


	2. Operator

Operator

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

**Sharada belongs to Skye Sweetnam. (Listen to it! Her songs are like saying that she is a regular person! Go listen to it… You know you want to…)**

**Operator belongs to Shiloh.**

_Italics for songs, thoughts and dreams._

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

Grrrr… I always forget to say their age in the story! The girls are 16 and boys are 17 but the boys might act like they are 16 and the girls might act like they are 17. Boys are immature at times when girls are more mature at times… Just saying that from my experiences…

And that Mikan possess all alices including stealing, coping and erasing.

* * *

**Previously…**

When their driver got to their gates that said SM which stood for Sakura Mansion, Mikan and Narumi got out of the limo and entered their mansion. Pure white walls and beige roof and floor. Flowers were everywhere. Maids and Mikan and Narumi's butler and was standing near the doors. When they came in they greeted them "Welcome home Narumi-sama, Mikan-sama." Narumi greeted them back cheerfully but Mikan just mumbled hello quietly. She went straight to her room, took a shower in her own personal bathroom and went to bed. Mikan couldn't sleep because of her bodyguard's absence so she just sang "Sharada" quietly to put her to sleep. By 2nd verse she fell asleep. But in her dream…

_In her dream, she saw a man. That man had piercing crimson eyes and black hair. "Who… who are you?" Said a very confused Mikan. The man said nothing but went behind her to hug her._

"_I'll… I'll protect you forever…" said the mysterious man. Mikan was confused by the words that man said but some for reason she felt relived that she knew someone was going to protect __**forever**__. And she __**did **__feel safe in the man's arms. She wished to stay in his arms forever…_

* * *

"kan.. Mikan… Wake up honey… You have to meet Aoi at 2:00 pm. It's 12: 00 noon… Wake up honey unless you want me to call your tutor to wake you up…" said Narumi. "Whaaaaaaat??? Nooooooo! Don't call Jinno-sensei Otou-chan! I'm up!" replied Mikan.

"Hurry Mi-chan. You have an hour and a half to get ready. So hurry 'kay?" said Narumi. Mikan nodded and went straight to her personal bathroom. Toke her half an hour to shower and another half hour to brush her teeth, blow dry her hair and other things a teenage girl has to do. (I don't know **everything** about teenagers thought I had to live with 2 of them! Two older sisters… Boo hoo…)

After, Narumi had the cooks prepare Mikan breakfast before hand. So when she came down she instantly smelled French toast and eggs. Her perfect breakfast!

"Arigato Anna-chan!" said Mikan. "No problem Mikan-san!" replied Anna. Mikan wagged her finger in front of Anna and said "Nuh uh. It's Mikan. M-I-K-A-N. Mikan. I told you that you can call me Mikan-chan right Anna-chan?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry Mikan-chan! It's just that I'm sooo used to calling you with the honorific san." replied Anna. Mikan sighed. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't such a star but many girls wished for what she had so she tried to enjoy what she could get from stardom. "Sometimes Anna-chan… You act so mature... Like your 21!" said Mikan. They both got fits of laughter.

After they stopped laughing, Mikan gobbled her breakfast. After she was done she checked the clock. 1: 20 pm, the perfect time to get ready. She got all her stuff ready to go see her best friend Aoi Nogi who was her best friend since childhood. (Not Hyuuga! Nogi!) Aoi Nogi… Her best friend who has the fire alice.

When the driver arrived it was 1:30, the perfect time to go. Mikan was ready. Mikan hopped on to the car and the driver started driving immediately. When she got to Aoi's house it was 1:58 pm. _Perfect timing…_ thought Mikan.

She went to Aoi's mansion's doorstep and rung the doorbell 3 times to let them know that it was her. Their doorbell secret… Mikan heard someone running to the door. Aoi opened the door.

"Hey Mi-chan! Come in! Onni-chan is in the living room watching t.v. Let's go to the studio. I have a new song I want you to try out!" said Aoi. "Ruka-nee-san is watching t.v.? Auntie not making him do extra-curricular activities or try using his alice to save animals?" Mikan replied trying to sound shocked.

Ruka Nogi, one year older than Aoi and Mikan and he possesses the animal pheromone alice.

"Who knows… but come on Mi-chan! I want you to see the new song!" replied Aoi. "Okay, okay Buriko-sama… Let's go!" replied Mikan playfully.

Aoi pouted a bit then they both ran to Aoi's studio. Aoi wasn't a singer but she co-wrote Mikan's songs and sometimes even wrote Mikan's songs even though she sang pretty good.

Except for a few songs for example, Mikan's song "Sharada". "Sharada" is a very special song to Mikan. That song was the first song she ever wrote. That song represented what she was like when she was younger.

"Here is the song Mi-chan!" said Aoi showing Mikan the song. "Operator" was the title of the song.

"Nice title Aoi…" said Mikan. Aoi smiled in return. Mikan examined the notes and lyrics. _Pretty good… Aoi, you did a good job!_ Mikan thought.

"You wanna try singing it Mi-chan before we record it and tell Uncle?" asked Aoi. "Let's try it Aoi!" replied Mikan. Mikan got in to in the recording room thought she wasn't going to record it. Mikan got ready to sing… Then she started…

Mikan:_ The t.v. says I'm not the girl that I should be__  
__It drives me crazy__  
__I'm not impressed; it isn't what I want to be__  
__So call me lazy_

_Operator, operator__  
__Don't call me; I'll call you later__  
__Operator, operator__  
__I'm just fine; I'll call you later_

_Why would I want to be anybody else but me__  
__I'm never gonna fake it__  
__Why would I ever be anybody else but me__  
__I know I'm gonna make it__  
__Without a doubt, I know what I'm about__  
__I'm everything I'll ever want to be__  
__A girl like me__  
__A girl like me_

_The magazines are messing with reality__  
__It's entertaining__  
__As long as we don't ever take it seriously__  
__We'll keep on laughing_

_Operator, operator__  
__Don't call me; I'll call you later__  
__Operator, operator__  
__I'm just fine; I'll call you later_

_Why would I want to be anybody else but me__  
__I'm never gonna fake it__  
__Why would I ever be anybody else but me__  
__I know I'm gonna make it__  
__Without a doubt, I know what I'm about__  
__I'm everything I'll ever want to be__  
__A girl like me_

_I don't want to lose control__  
__I don't want to sell my soul__  
__I don't want to be no drastic, spastic, superficial plastic clone__  
_

_Operator, operator__  
__Don't call me; I'll call you later__  
__Operator, operator_

_I'm just fine; I'll call you later_

_Why would I want to be anybody else but me__  
__I'm never gonna fake it__  
__Why would I ever be anybody else but me__  
__I know I'm gonna make it__  
__Why would I want to be just another wannabe__  
__I'm never gonna be, never ever gonna be__  
__Without a doubt, I know what I'm about__  
__I'm everything I'll ever want to be__  
__A girl like me_

_A girl like me_

_A girl like me…_

"Awesome job Mi-chan!" said Aoi after Mikan was done singing and she was clapping to because of the job well done Mikan did. Mikan blushed at that comment that Aoi made... After, they were talking non-stop. When it was 5 o'clock, Mikan had to go back home to her mansion for dinner. (Mikan's going to have steak covered in BBQ sauce in the next chapter for dinner... YUM!)

When Mikan and Aoi came down from Aoi's studio, Ruka was still watching t.v. (Lazy Ru-chan... Tsk tsk tsk...)

Plan A: Ask Ruka **nicely **to drive Mikan home.

Mikan asked Ruka "Nee-san... Do you mind taking me back home?" "Ummm... Sorry Mi-chan but I can't... I wanna watch t.v. ." replied Ruka. "Come on onii-chan! Drive her home!" said Aoi. Ruka nodded in disagreement. Aoi and Mikan mentally smirk. They always have backup plans.

Plan A: Failed.

Plan B: Mikan and Aoi use their **ultra cute **puppy faces on Ruka. (It gets them practically everything they want....)

Aoi started the sad puppy face plan. Mikan started hers when she saw that Ruka was unprepared for this move.... as usual. Then Mikan said pouting "Please Ru-chan?"

Ruka couldn't say no to that. So Ruka relunctantly gave Mikan a ride home with Aoi in tow in the car. True blue coloured car. Ru-chan's favourite colour. When Ruka pulled up in the drive way Mikan said cheerfully "Thank you Ruka-nee-san!" Ruka grumbled a "Your welcome..." Aoi snickered at that.

"Buh bye Ruka-nee-san, Buriko!" said Mikan while getting out of the car. "Bye Mikan!" replied Aoi, Ruka on the other hand, was listening to the radio. Mikan knew that was him saying good-bye.

When Mikan got out of the car, she headed to her mansion's front door. When she opened the door she saw her dad and...

**Ok. It got revised. To me the end of this chapter was better. R&R!**


	3. Billy S

Billy S.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

**Billy S. belongs to Skye Sweetnam. (Listen to it minna-san! Go listen to it… You know you want to…)**

_Italics for songs, thoughts, dreams and letters._

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

* * *

**Previously:**

Plan B: Mikan and Aoi use their **ultra cute **puppy faces on Ruka. (It gets them practically everything they want....)

Aoi started the sad puppy face plan. Mikan started hers when she saw that Ruka was unprepared for this move.... as usual. Then Mikan said pouting "Please Ru-chan?"

Ruka couldn't say no to that. So Ruka relunctantly gave Mikan a ride home with Aoi in tow in the car. True blue coloured car. Ru-chan's favourite colour. When Ruka pulled up in the drive way Mikan said cheerfully "Thank you Ruka-nee-san!" Ruka grumbled a "Your welcome..." Aoi snickered at that.

"Buh bye Ruka-nee-san, Buriko!" said Mikan while getting out of the car. "Bye Mikan!" replied Aoi, Ruka on the other hand, was listening to the radio. Mikan knew that was him saying good-bye.

When Mikan got out of the car, she headed to her mansion's front door. When she opened the door she saw her dad and...

* * *

… THE MAN WHO WAS IN HER DREAM!!!! The same man who carried those piercing crimson eyes and black hair in her dream. And he was talking to her dad! _Must have seen him because of my fortune-telling alice… _thought Mikan.

"Mi-chan! I didn't hear you come in! I want you to meet someone!" said Narumi just realizing that his daughter came in. (………) Mikan obediently went to her dad's side to see the man.

"Hyuga, this is my daughter Mikan who has every single alice." Said Narumi while squeezing Mikan's shoulder. "Mikan this is Natsume Hyuga who has the fire alice. Hyuga this is my daughter Mikan."

"H… hi Natsume-kun." Said Mikan to Natsume. "Hn. Who said you can call me Natsume?" replied Natsume. "Ah… Gomen Hyuga." Natsume turned his head away from Mikan to see Narumi.

"So do I need to sign anything Sakura-san?" asked Natsume. "Hai Hyuga. Just sign this contract onegai." Natsume simply nodded and stuck his hand out to show that he wants to sign the contract. This is what the contract says:

_I, **Natsume Hyuga** will be Mikan Sakura's bodyguard till I either quit or get fired. By signing this contract, I will protect her from any harm necessary from non-alice people to alice users. I will be paid 5 000 rabbits a day for being her bodyguard._

_Sign your name here: **Natsume Hyuga**_

**Mikan's POV**

* * *

What contract does that Hyuga have to sign? Unless it's… it's…

* * *

"WHAAAAAATTTT!!!!" screamed Mikan. "Who said he will be my bodyguard? No Otou-chan! No no no no!!!!"

"Stop your whining baka youjo. Your dad offered the job and so I toke it. End of the story baka." Said a very annoyed Natsume.

"Uhhh…" said Narumi bumping in the conversation. He sensed anger from both of them. _Maybe I made a wrong choice…_ thought Narumi. (You didn't make a bad choice! Instead a **very **good choice indeed…) "Honey, Hyuga said that he'll stay for dinner so I better alert the cooks so… Why not try and get to know each other?"

"Otou-chan!" complained Mikan but Naru was out. Then Natsume said "Stop complaining **Polka**." It toke Mikan a good minute to figure out how he got that name for her.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hyuga no Hentai! Hyuga no Hentai Baka!" yelled Mikan when she realized that she was wearing polka dotted panties. (Something I thought of for Mikan to say to Natsume! Hyuga the perverted idiot!) Natsume just ignored her…

**When dinner is served…**

* * *

"Yum!" exclaimed Mikan. 3 pieces of steak was served. Only 1 piece of steak for each of them. A very big salad for all of them and orange juice for them all. (Yum… *drools*)

"Arigato Sakura-san." Said Natsume. "You are very welcomed Hyuga." Replied Naru. (Getting tired of typing "Narumi"…)

After dinner, Mikan and Natsume argued 10 times, Naru was included in 3 of them. Mikan was giving Natsume the silent treatment.

"Oh. Look at the time Mi-chan, time for your concert!" said Naru. "You're right Otou-chan! It's 6:50! Come on! We have to go!" replied Mikan, unconsciously grabbed Natsume arm and pulled him to their car/limo.

When they all got in Natsume smirked at Mikan and said teasingly "You like me don't you?"

"What? No I don't like you!!" protested Mikan

"Then why are you holding on to me huh?" replied Natsume confidently.

"Huh?" replied Mikan confusingly when she noticed that she was holding on to Natsume's arm. Mikan let go of Natsume's arm instantly. "I… I didn't realize that I was holding on to you! I did it unconsciously!" protested Mikan blushing.

"Uh huh." Said Natsume bored. After that, Mikan and Natsume didn't talk to each other during the ride.

When they got to where the concert was being held, it was being held at a huge stadium that can hold 3 000 people. When they went in Naru gave strict instructions.

Hyuga, take Mikan to her dressing room and wait outside the door for her.

Mikan, your outfit is on the desk in your dressing room. After getting dressed, stay with Hyuga till I come back.

"Okay. Now go get dressed Mi-chan!" said Naru smiling. Mikan nodded and started walking. Natsume caught up with her and started walking with her without a word said. While they were walking Naru was talking to the front desk lady about Mikan's concert.

When Mikan got to her dressing room, she entered the room without saying anything to Natsume. _Hmph. Baka. _Thought Natsume.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Mikan. Natsume thought Polka was in danger so he slammed the door open and said urgently "What's wrong?"

"It's the outfit! Its kawaii!!!" replied Mikan joyfully.

Mikan's outfit was that she was to be wearing a red silk blouse with a denim jean skirt accompanied with black leggings. She is to be wearing red stilettos and a black loose overcoat. For her hair, pigtails by using long red and black ribbons that the ends would dangle.

"Hurry up and get dressed baka." Replied Natsume scornfully. _Sheesh! I thought she was in danger! _Thought Natsume while walking of the dressing room and lightly closing the door.

Mikan obediently followed Natsume's instructions and was with him waiting for her Otou-chan in 10 minutes. People putting make-up on her toke her 4 minutes. She **has **to look her best right?

"Hime, You have to go on stage now. You'll have to see your dad after you sing 5 songs." Said her stage manager and close friend Nobara Ibaragi.

"Guess I'll have to go then…" said Mikan sighing. Then Mikan got ready before going on stage.

Mikan walked out on stage cheerfully and said "What's up everyone? Everyone having fun? The first song I'll sing is 'Bill S." The music started playing then…

Mikan: _Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck,  
It's way too early to catch a bus,  
Why conform without a fuss,_  
(Her voice gets "technical" I call it.)_Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!_

_Teachers treat us all like clones,  
Sit up straight, take off your headphones,  
I don't blame them, they get paid,_  
(Her voice gets "technical" I call it.)_Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!_

Nobara turned her head to Natsume and asked "You're her new bodyguard huh?"

"Yeah…" replied Natsume.

"Don't hurt Mikan-hime Hyuga. Hurt her and you'll regret since I am an alice too, I possess the ice alice. The exact opposite of yours correct?" replied Nobara dangerously.

"…" replied Natsume. Nobara turned her head away from Natsume and back to Mikan.

(Her voice gets "technical" I call it.)_Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!_  
Backup singers: _Get out, get out, get out, get out!  
To skip or not to skip? that is the question._  
(Her voice gets "technical" I call it.)_Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out,  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!_

(Her voice gets "technical" I call it.)_Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!_  
(Normal voice)_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!_

(Her voice gets "technical" I call it.)_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!_

And then Mikan continued her concert till 11:00. When she was exiting the stage she saw someone whom she disliked. He waved at her and said "

**In the next chapter you'll find out who that person is… R&R minna-san!**


	4. Number One

Number One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

**Number One belongs to Skye Sweetnam. (Love her songs! I can make her songs relate to Mikan sooooo easily!)**

_Italics for songs, thoughts, letters and sounds._

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

Nobara-chan is 17 years old. While writing this chapter she acts mature but immature too but I think if she's 17 she would be better off too later in the story.

A/N: Changing the rating to T since I don't think kids my age use these type of words… (As in my friends and acquantinces…)

* * *

**Where we left off:**

And then Mikan continued her concert till 11:00. When she was exiting the stage she saw someone whom she disliked. He waved at her and said"

* * *

And then Mikan continued her concert till 11:00. When she was exiting the stage she saw someone whom she disliked. He waved at her and said"Hey **Mikan**!" emphasizing on Mikan's name.

_What? Who said he could go backstage… Oh wait. He's a superstar too… _thought Mikan. "What do you want Reo?" snapped Mikan. (Ouch… Reo just got snapped at… LOL)

"Now, now… Calm down Mi-chan… You don't want your bodyguard see your… **other **self do you?" replied Reo emphasizing on the word "other" to hint something.

_Damn you Reo… Just you watch… I would love to kill you with my other self you cheating bastard. _Thought Mikan.

"Come on Natsume… Escort me to the limo to go home. Otou-chan is probably at the limo already. Nobara-chan will be sleeping over so may you please get her quickly?" whispered Mikan to Natsume.

Natsume didn't know what was happening so he went to look for Nobara… Quickly just in case Mikan got mad. (You don't know what mad is till you meet Mikan Natsume…)

"I wouldn't care if my bodyguard saw me when I'm in my other self teme-chan." Said Mikan to Reo **very **dangerously yet quietly.

"Your feisty tonight Mi-chan!" replied Reo with sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up you cheating teme-chan." Mikan shot back.

"What happens if I don't Mi-chan?" replied Reo in a hypnotizing voice.

"Don't you try using your alice on me. Remember? It's useless with my nullification." Replied Mikan fiercely. Reo started walking, closer to Mikan till… Mikan started singing!?!?!

Mikan_: I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate__  
__He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late__  
__I can't believe what you tell me__  
__Your lies have come undone__  
__Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one_

_I took a ride to the city__  
__Had to get out of this place__  
__I just can't stand the pity__  
__When the tears fall down my face__  
__I used to think it was over__  
__But its only just begun__  
__Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one_

_One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming__  
__One day you'll say I was the one__  
__I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train__  
__Bought a ticket for the subway__  
__Playin' guitar in the rain__  
__I want to follow Rivers to an island in the sun__  
__Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one_

_One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming__  
__One day you'll say I was the one__  
__Late at night trying to fight__  
__I just might think about him__  
__Right now I'm feeling fine__  
__I'm better off without him ya!__  
__One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming__  
__One day you'll say I was the one__  
__I know that one day you'll see me__  
__I'll haunt you when your dreaming__  
__One day you'll say I was the one__  
__I'm number one_

"Mikan! Are you okay?" yelled Nobara while running towards her. She could recognize Mikan's voice from anywhere. Everyone who worked with her or for her knew this one signal. If Mikan started singing out of nowhere, it could mean that she is in danger so they had to come to her. Especially since they didn't want Z to kidnap her because of her alices.

"Yeah…" replied Mikan.

"What the hell did you do to her Mouri-teme?" asked Nobara. Natsume, Reo and Mikan could see in Nobara's eyes that she could **kill** Reo now at this moment.

"Nothing Ibaragi." Reo snapped. "Nothing that would concern you actually…" After saying that, Reo sent Nobara a smirk. Then Reo left by saying "Thanks for having that **talk** Mi-chan!"

Mikan would love to just kill him right now using her fire, ice, wind, thunder and the alice of mark of death. But of course, **he** would restrain her from using the alice of mark of death.

"Who was that guy Polka?" asked Natsume. (He finally spoke up…)

"He was my ex. That song… I was able to write it since I saw him with **her**. After that, the pieces finally went together. He cheated on me." Explained a very sad Mikan. Nobara hugged Mikan in hopes of cheering her up.

"Come on Natsume, Nobara. Let's go to the limo. Otou-chan must be waiting for us." Said Mikan. So they went to Mikan's limo without saying a single word. (GYAAAHHHH! I hate the silent treatment!)

When they got to Mikan's limo Naru wasn't there. But there was a note on the limo. This is what was written on the note:

* * *

_Dear Mikan, Natsume-kun (Might as well use the honorific -kun. You are Mikan's boyguard.) And Nobara,_

_Sorry that I'm not here! Jinno-sensei wanted to see me Mikan. He told me that he might advance you to Grade 12 (A senior in the U.S.A. right?) work. So… See you tomorrow Mikan and Nobara. Natsume-kun, I want you to stay with Mikan so… Natsume-kun ask Mikan or Nobara where the guest room is then if you want you can take a nap or something. We already have all your things for example: toothbrush, toothpaste ext._

_Signed by, _Narumi Sakura

* * *

"So… You're sleeping over too Hyuga?" asked Mikan. "You can read right? And who said you can call me Hyuga?" replied Natsume.

"Then what do I call you? Do I call you hentai? Or do I have to call you baka?" snapped Mikan. "Whoa… Mikan, chill." Said Nobara. "He didn't say anything rude."

"You can call me Natsume Polka." Replied Natsume calmly. But that just made Mikan madder. _How is he the guy in my dream? The guy in my dream is more… no scratch that. He's much better than this guy! Why is he my bodyguard? I know… Aoi and nee-san can help me… _thought Mikan.

"Nobara, wanna invite Aoi to our sleep over? And maybe Ruka-nee-san can stay with Natsume!" suggested Mikan.

"Fabtastic idea! Now Hyuga will have company so now he won't be lonely!" replied Nobara. Before Natsume could protest Nobara sent him a look that said you-either-want-company-or-you-will-die-Hyuga.

But then Natsume shot Nobara a bored look that said like-you-can-kill-me-Ice-Woman. Then another that said I-know-you-are-the-Ice-Woman. Nobara gave him another look that said and-I-know-you-are-the-infamous-Kuro-Neko.

Then Mikan shook Nobara's arm and said "Aoi is coming over! And so is Ruka! Auntie is forcing him! Hooray!" Nobara mentally smirked ay Natsume.

_I am going to kill the Ice Woman when I get the chance or… I can use Polka. Nobara seems to cherisher Polka. If I use her then I can beat Ice Woman! Thought Natsume. _(At least he's not doing an evil laugh. ^.^)

**When they got home with Ruka and Aoi**

* * *

"Ruka-nee-san, this is Natsume Hyuga my new bodyguard. And Natsume, this is my Ruka-nee-san who Aoi and I torment." Explained Mikan. Ruka sighed after hearing that. Nobara chuckled but that earned Nobara a glare from Ruka.

"Awwww! Ru-chan! Lighten up!" said Nobara while grabbing his (Ruka's) arm. Ruka turned away trying to hide his blush.

Mikan clapped her hands together and said "Okay, boys together and girls together. Nobara , Aoi and Ruka you guys brought your stuff right? Your rooms are still the same. The door way is still the same size Buriko. And Natsume, your stuff is at the front door. Ruka-nee-san, go help Natsume okay?"

"Like I have a choice…" mumbled Ruka. "What did you say Ru-chan?" said Mikan. Mikan heard Ruka since she accidentally used her super hearing alice.

"Errrr… Nothing." Replied Ruka nervously. He ran to the front door but when he saw Natsume having trouble with his luggage, so he helped Natsume.

"Here, let me help you…" said Ruka. He picked up the rest of Natsume's luggage. (Natsume took could only hold half of his luggage.)

"Hn" replied Natsume. (It's either he relied or he "hn" to not reply.)

_DING DONG! _Mikan yelled "I'm coming!" When she opened the door…

**Done the chapter!!! Who rang the doorbell? Will her dad come back home? (He better come home…) New side characters will be introduced. A poll will start for this story! So be sure to vote!**


	5. Staying over part 1

**Staying over part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

_Italics are for songs, thoughts, letters, sounds and the past!_

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

Please vote in my poll minna-san! The fates of two characters are in your hands!

Hime-sama's name in the story is Sakura… I need a flowery last name. Please give me suggestions! (I expect one from you Angel-chan…)

Hī-sama's age is 20 and Shizune-san's age is 19 years old.

OOC with Ru-chan … He Natsu-kun are going to start off… very unfriendly. Read on then you'll see! And perhaps he's going to be unfriendly to Mi-chan…

And the story has the F word… Is making it Teen right or should I make it M because of the F word? It might be only used once or twice in the story… But it's just the swears thought…

* * *

**Where we left off:**

_DING DONG!_Mikan yelled "I'm coming!" When she opened the door…

* * *

_DING DONG!_Mikan yelled "I'm coming!" When she opened the door…

"What are you doing here Hī-hime-sempai, Shizune-hime-sempai?" asked Mikan.

* * *

*Enters the story, press pause on the universal remote and puts on a professor's hat*

Me: Hime-sama is the principal of the middle divison. She **only **likes girls and** hates** boys. She also helped Mikan fight Persona in the story! Just telling you guys this in case you guys forgot who she is! And Shizune-sempai plays a part of the Hana Hime Arc.

*Presses play on the universal remote and walks out of the story*

* * *

"Am I not welcome here?" replied Hī-sama innocently.

"No no! It's just that we have a few boys here…" replied Mikan.

Hī-sama's eyebrow slightly went up. "How many boys Mikan-hime-chan?" asked Hī-sama.

"Only 2 boys Hī-hime-sempai." replied Mikan. Hī-sama looked at Shizune-sempai and Shizune-sempai just shrugged. (Does "Hī-hime-sama" sound right?!?)

"It's alright that 2 boys are here… As long as Shizune and I don't see the boys…" Says Hī-sama.

"Hai, hai!" replied Mikan cheerfully. She opened the door completely open for them Hī-sama and Shizune-sempai. They walk in casually. "Buriko! Icy! Come out! Hī-hime-sempai and Shizune-hime-sempai are here!" yelled Mikan.

"Ano…?" says Nobara confusingly. "Cherry is here and Shiz-chan?" asks Aoi. Mikan simply nodded since they could use their eyes to see them. "Have to go and alert the intruders!" exclaimed Mikan meaning the boys.

**To Natsu-kun and Ru-chan…**

* * *

Natsu-kun and Ru-chan was walking beside each other in the hall way. "So… Where the heck is my room?" asked Natsume turning his head to Ru-chan.

"I don't know… You could be at least nicer to me you know." Replied Ruka

"Who cares? I don't care so you shouldn't either." replied Natsume plainly.

"I can't help it… I was born with manners and a good posture not some guy who got picked up from the street to protect Mi-chan." Said Ruka. Ruka is very mad… no. Make that **furious**. His face was pinkish and his knuckles were very white.

"Who do **you** think you are going off talking to me like that? Like you were born with manners and good posture. You have to **learn **them first to gain them. Also I am not some random guy picked up from the streets to protect you precious 'Mi-chan'" snapped Natsume.

Ruka let go of Natsu-kun's luggage, dropped it on the floor and stepped in front of Natsume then… Ruka Nogi punched Natsume Hyuga in the nose. A flat out punch right on the nose.

"What the fuck?!?" screamed Natsume. Blood started pouring out of Natsume's nose. "Ruka-nee-san…? What happened?" said Mikan. She appeared out of the blue and was clearly surprised at what she saw.

**Mikan's past P.O.V.**

* * *

_I wonder where they are…? Did I tell him (Natsume) where his room was? Huh? Do I hear arguing? It's Natsume and Ruka-nee-san! I'll just blend in to the surroundings to see what happens..._

* * *

**End of P.O.V.**

"Ruka-nee-san! How could you do that to Natsume-kun?" exclaimed Mikan.

"I…" replied Ruka, he was loss of words. Mikan used her blood alice (ever heard of using a really dangerous alice for good?) to stop the blood from rushing down Natsume's nose.

"Follow me Natsume." Said Mikan in a very hypnotizing tone. Natsume followed Mikan to the kitchen. He could've said no but she was… kinda hypnotizing him? (Hint, hint. I'm going to have a special question! )

Mikan went to **her** freezer, took out an ice pack and said "Hold this on your nose."

(She and her dad have two fridges, stoves, microwaves, bathrooms ext. because there rich but they usually just use one of them because they are eco-friendly! And the energy they use for the electronics are eco-friendly too.)

Natsume took the ice pack and putted it on his nose. _What kind of alice is she using? _Thought Natsume while the freezing ice pack was on his nose.

"Wait here and don't use your alice! Using your fire alice would just make a even bigger nose bleed. When your nose bleed is gone, I'll show you to your room. The maids are currently taking your luggage to your room too. And I need to tell you something when we are in your room." Said Mikan. Natsume simply nodded and Mikan ran to find Ruka. (Ruka is going to get in trouble! )

"Ruka!" yelled Mikan. Mikan only calls Ruka "Ruka" when she is angry, frustrated or annoyed by him or his actions. She calls Ruka "Ruka-nee-san" when his relatives are around. She is getting quite used to calling him "Ruka-nee-san" but when she, Ruka and Aoi and other people are around, she simply calls him "Ruka-nee-kun". "Where are you?" yelled Mikan again.

"What do you want?" answered Ruka.

"Why did you punch Natsume on the nose?" asked Mikan.

"Because…" answered Ruka.

"Why did you punch Natsume on the nose?" asked Mikan again.

"Because…" started Ruka. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" screamed Ruka. Ruka caught Mikan off guard when he screamed at her. Ruka decide to take that chance to run… To run back to his room and regret what he did. Mikan was astonished yet frighten by Ruka. Mikan started taking wobbly steps back to the kitchen.

_Ahhh… I don't feel good… My legs… I have… I have no more strength left to continue… _thought Mikan. She started falling but…

**Gomen minna-san for the late update! I had 2 reading projects to do and I had to study for tests! And gomen for the short chapter! Only 3 pages in Microsoft Word… I'll start the next chappie either today or tomorrow! Ja ne!**


	6. Staying over part 2

**Staying over part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

_Italics are for songs, thoughts, letters, sounds and the past!_

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

Please vote in my poll minna-san! The fates of two characters are in your hands!

Thank you Angel-chan for the last name for Hï-sama! Hï-sama is Sakura Ayaka!

**Previously:**

_Ahhh… I don't feel good… My legs… I have… I have no more strength left to continue…_thought Mikan. She started falling but…

* * *

_Ahhh… I don't feel good… My legs… I have… I have no more strength left to continue…_thought Mikan. She started falling but… Natsume caught her?

"Ah… Natsume… I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen… How'd you find me…?" asked Mikan. Mikan felt safe in his arms… Wait. She was in his arms?!? Mikan would have jumped up and yelled "Pervert!" but she didn't have the strength to even lift a finger!

"Hmph. I heard your nee-san yell so I thought you'd be with him. And my nose bleed stopped already." answered Natsume emotionlessly.

"Ariga…" whispered Mikan quietly. Then, Mikan fainted in Natsume's arms.

"Sheesh Polka, haven't your 'Otou-chan' told you to never fall asleep in to a stranger's arm?" said Natsume. He held on to Mikan-chan bridal style, he didn't need to look far for Mikan-chan's room since her name was engraved on her bedroom door. _Hmph. There super rich. I should have asked for a higher price… _He opened the door gently and found her queen size pink and red bed. He laid her gently on to the bed, found a piece of paper and pencil then wrote:

_You owe me baka Polka-dots. _Said the note. He laid it near her bed hoping that she would see the note and started back to the guest room.

"Ah! Hyuga-san! Where's Mi-chan?" asked Aoi. Aoi was already in her pyjamas. She's wearing red satin pyjamas courtesy of Mikan and Nobara for choosing it for her. Natsume looked at her bored and said "Sleeping in her room since she fainted."

"Nani!?! She fainted again? Oh no… I have to get Icy and tell her that it happened again." Said Aoi. "Ah Hyuga-san! Can I call you Natsume-kun instead of Hyuga-san?" asked Aoi innocently. Natsume looked at Aoi again and just shrugged his shoulders and started walking again. Aoi just toke that as a yes but she called out to Natsume again. "Be careful Natsume-kun! Hī-hime-sempai and Shizune-hime-sempai are here. They don't like boys so be careful Natsume-kun!"

_Was that supposed to be words of advice or what?_ Natsume thought. Natsume went to the guest room and saw a flat screen TV and a blue shaded bed. _Not bad of choice of colour for the guest room._ _But that room next to this room… Did it just say my name on the door?_ Natsume thought. But he just shook of the question and went to bed.

**Next day…**

* * *

"Ah… where am I" asked Mikan. She looked around the room and thought _this is my room… Natsume must have toke me here after I fainted… Gyaaaaaaa! Natsume must have molested me then!!! _Mikan jumped out of her bed, and went to her bathroom using her super speed alice to do what a girl does in the mourning to give a piece of her mind to Natsume. When she was out of the bathroom she ran in to the hall way and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!" She terribly woke everyone up in the house except for Shiz-chan and Hï-sama since they're used to the noise.

"What happened?" asked Aoi and Nobara at the same time.

"Ano… Why'd you scream Hyuga's name?" said Ruka, who was already awake, watching TV in his room. (So practically Natsume, Aoi, Nobara, Shiz-chan and Hï-sama were asleep.)

"No! Not you! Him!" said Mikan angrily pointing at Natsume who just got out of the guest room.

"What in hell do you want now baka?" said a tired Natsume. He apparently didn't get enough sleep for some unknown reason. Yeah that's it. For some unknown, perhaps confidential reason he didn't get enough sleep.

"You!!! You molested me last night didn't you?!" yelled Mikan.

* * *

*Presses pause on the universal remote control and steps in the story*

Me: Mt. Mikan Sakura is currently exploding. Please step out of the house for your own safety. I repeat, Mt. Mikan Sakura is currently exploding. Please step out of the house for your own safety. Roger that Sir.

*Presses play on the universal remote control and steps out of the story*

* * *

"Nani…? I didn't molest you last night. All I did was bring you to your room after you fainted and that's it. Who would want to molest you? Do you even **know **the definition of 'molest' baka?" replied Natsume carrying a blank expression. He was just staring out to space... perhaps thinking about someone?

"Why you…" snarled Mikan. "Grrrr… I'm going out for a jog!" yelled Mikan and she then ran back to her room to get changed. _Oh my god… Mt. Mikan Sakura has just exploded._ thought Ruka.

"I heard that Ruka-nee-chan!" yelled Mikan. She stepped out of her room and she was wearing yellow sweats with her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail, using a yellow band. "Sheesh. You are in a bad mood Ruka-nee-chan!" said Mikan. "I hope Otou-chan comes back home soon…" whispered Mikan softly. She then ran out of the house…

"What's wrong with her Ice-chan?" asked Aoi quietly.

"I think Mikan wants her 'Otou-chan' to come back home soon or else **he'll** come to watch her. Remember last time he came? Mi-chan almost got killed by him just because she won't listen to him." Responded Nobara quietly. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast. After we'll drive ourselves back home with Shiz-chan and Hï-sama driving." Said Nobara in her normal voice.

"Sure but we'll have to write a note to Mikan that were going home. Don't forget that we have to bring Ru-chan back home by 1:00 pm for his swimming competition! Were gonna watch him swim right?" said Aoi in her normal voice too. Aoi left for the kitchen and came back to Nobara-chan with a piece of paper and a pen. "Your writing Ice-chan." Aoi said simply.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll write this time." Said Nobara. And so she wrote,

_Dear Mikan,_

_Aoi, Shiz-chan, Hï-chan, Ruka and me Nobara are going home. Stop by the Akasawa Pool if you wanna find me, Aoi and Ruka at 1:00 for Ruka's competition._

_Sincerely from: Nobara and Aoi_

"Done!" said Nobara.

"Awesome! Now let's go eat. I'm starving here! And plus, I have to think of a new song for Mikan-chan!" exclaimed Aoi.

"So let's go to the kitchen already! Hurry up!" said Nobara. "Last one to the kitchen is a bowl of miso soup!" yelled Nobara, then she toke of running.

"No fair Ice-chan." Yelled Aoi, who toke of running as well. When they both got to the kitchen, (No one was a miso soup…) they saw Ruka and Natsume arguing. But then Ruka lifted his fist and punched Natsume right on his cheek bone! Natsume's face was red after the punch then Natsume lifted right fist at Ruka and wailed it in to Ruka's stomach. From that punch, Ruka fell down, on to the cold marble floor.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! Onii-chan!" screamed Aoi rushing to Ruka's right side.

"Ruka!" shouted Nobara who ran to Ruka's left side.

"Ow… I feel sick…" moaned Ruka. Natsume didn't say anything but go to one of the fridges to get an ice pack to soothe the pain in his cheek.

"What happened…?" asked Mikan.

"Nothing Mikan… Whoa! Mikan?!?" said Ruka who was surprised to see Mikan back from her jog.

"You guys didn't fight again did you?" asked Mikan. But when she looked at Natsume and his ice pack and how Ruka was on the floor she figured out what happened. "You fought again didn't you?" yelled Mikan. "You guys are unbelievable!" screamed Mikan again. She then stomped off to her room to try and calm down.

_Mikan… _thought Ruka.

Nobara stood up and said "I… I have to go home right now. Sorry Aoi, I can't watch your brother swim." She then ran out the door with… tears?

_Nobara-chan… Nobara-chan likes my brother!? But big brother likes Mikan… _thought Aoi. She finally came to realization that Nobara likes Ruka but Ruka likes Mikan.

**To Nobara**

* * *

_Why am I crying? Stop crying! Stop crying Nobara… _thought Nobara. Then a man suddenly appeared. Nobara gasped at the man. _He's here!_ Nobara thought.

"Nobara Ibaragi… Come to me… You have a new mission and you must come with me immediately…" said the man. His voice was silky yet dark. Nobara looked at the man sadly and reluctantly put on a mask of a pale blue face. "Yes… Come with me Ice Princess…" said the man again in the same silky yet dark voice…

**Done this chapter! Hope you like this chapter minna-san! Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Stand in the Rain

Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

_Italics are for songs, thoughts, letters, sound, past and dreams!_

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

**Stand in the Rain belongs to Superchick (Awesome song!)**

Well… From what my poll has, looks like Nobara and Ruka are going to be a couple!

* * *

**What happened right before this new chapter:**

_Why am I crying? Stop crying! Stop crying Nobara…_thought Nobara. Then a man suddenly appeared. Nobara gasped at the man. _He's here!_Nobara thought.

"Nobara Ibaragi… Come to me… You have a new mission and you must come with me immediately…" said the man. His voice was silky yet dark. Nobara looked at the man sadly and reluctantly put on a mask of a pale blue face. "Yes… Come with me Ice Princess…" said the man again in the same silky yet dark voice…

* * *

"Coming Masked One…" replied Nobara. The Masked One held out his hand for Nobara to hold. He was wearing many rings, but if you were an Alice than you'd know what they are. They were all alice suppressions to stop his alice from going out of control and to help him not getting called that one name again… Nobara reluctantly toke his hand and they disappeared…

**To Mikan:**

* * *

"GRRRRR! I hate those guys! I am totally going to tell Otou-chan that Natsume and Ruka-nee-chan don't get along!" said Mikan in an angry tone. But when she looked to one of the walls in her room, she said "No… I shouldn't tell Otou-chan… Natsume would be my 7th bodyguard then…" whispered Mikan softly. "This SUCKS!!!" screamed Mikan.

Mikan started to walk around her room, and then she stopped when her eyes fell on a picture. _Okaa-chan… Otou-chan… _Mikan thought. Her mother, Yuka Izumi died in a car crash when Mikan was 13, 5 years after her real father Yukihira Izumi died from getting shot in the heart. A year after that, Yuka started dating Narumi Sakura, Mikan's current father. Yuka and Naru got married after 2 years of dating. Mikan toke some time adjusting to the new "step father" concept but now Naru and Mikan act like they are blood related father and daughter.

Mikan started walking around again but she stopped again at a certain drawer. She opened it and toke out a binder that had the words: "_Songs by Aoi Nogi and Mikan Sakura."_ That book held a really strong significance for Aoi and Mikan, without those songs they might have not even become friends! She opened to the index and saw this:

_Songs written by Aoi Nogi for Mikan Sakura:_

_(Songs are not in order)_

_Faded _Part 1, page 1

_Untouched _Part 1, page 2

_Billy S. _Part 1, page 3

_Operator _Part 1, page 4

_Shot to Pieces _Part 1, page 5

_Hypocrite _Part 1, page 6

_Smoke & Mirrors _Part 1, page 7

_Human _Part 1, page 8

_Ghosts _Part 1, page 9

_It Sucks _Part 1, page 10

_All About Us _Part 1, page 11

_Complete list of songs written by Aoi Nogi is in her book. May add other songs later in the future._

_Songs written by Mikan Sakura_

_(Songs are not in order)_

_Sharada _Part 2, page 12

_Number One _Part 2, page 13

_Stand in the Rain _Part 2, page 14

_Who's That Girl? _Part 2, page 15

_More songs are to be added when written by Mikan Sakura._

She then went to "Part 2, page 14" and saw the lyrics to _Stand in the Rain_; she went to her bed, sat down and held the book close to her heart and started to sing _Stand in the Rain_.

Mikan_: __She never slows down.__  
__She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down__  
__She won't turn around__  
__The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__You stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound__  
__Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down__  
__She wants to be found__  
__The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__You stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__Stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__You stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

Mikan placed the book down delicately and laid down on to her bed with her eyes closed, hoping that none of her tears will fall. She breathed in and out and tried to calm herself down. _Okaa-chan… Otou-chan…_ Mikan thought before she fell asleep…

**Mikan's Dream**

* * *

"_Okaa-chan! Otou-chan! Where are you?" shouted Mikan in her dream. Mikan was running aimlessly in the darkness, wondering if she could ever get out or even find her parents. "Where are you Okaa-chan, Otou-chan?" shouted Mikan. No response. "Aoi? Ruka-nee-chan? Nobara? Anyone?" shouted Mikan again. There was still no response_

_Mikan stopped running to catch her breath. She started walking not running but then someone jumped on her! It looked like a girl her about her age, with short purple hair and has eyes like amethysts or purple topazes. _(Who's that girl? Lemme give you a hint. She simply **loves** money and blackmailing!)

"_Find me Mikan… Save me from the AAO… Save Youichi from the AAO…" said the girl with purple hair and amethysts eyes. Mikan gave her a confused look but another person jumped on her again! It was a boy perhaps a year older than her? He had silver hair stopping at his shoulders and he has eyes like a pair of moonstones but his eyes were a bit darker than moonstones._

"_Mikan-nee-san… Help me and my onee-chan escape from the AAO…" said the boy who has silver hair and who has eyes that are a bit darker than moonstones._

"_What?" said Mikan in a confused tone. She was about to reach out to touch the purple haired girl but then the darkness sucked them back in but the girl managed to say this before leaving Mikan: "Hurry Mikan… Save me and my little brother from the AAO…" Then when Mikan looked around, the darkness began to fade…_

"_Help me!" shrieked Mikan. The darkness may have started to fade but it creep closer to her, enveloping her in darkness._

_Mikan looked frantically around her to see if she could be set free. No use. The darkness that was enveloping her was already at her neck. Her arms and legs were immobilized. Somehow she couldn't move her neck either! Her eyes were filled with fear._

"_Okaa-chan! Otou-chan! Someone! Help meeeee!" shouted Mikan. But her cries got her no where. Tears started to fill in her eyes. She closed her eyes to see if her tears will drop and they did. But once her tears touched the darkness that was enveloping her, (The darkness was already at her chin at this point.) the darkness disappeared..._

"_Eh…?" said Mikan. Then Mikan could feel someone's hot breath on her neck._

"_Kyaaa!" shouted Mikan. The person behind her grabbed her by the waist, Mikan struggling to get free but then the person whispered in Mikan's ear that sent the chills down her spine: "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to protect you..."_

* * *

**End of Mikan's dream**

"Eh…?" said Mikan. She was lying in her bed; her book was on the ground. _That was all a dream… _Mikan thought. She got up, did a few stretches and opened the door to her room. She popped her head out of the door to see if there was anyone home. She figured that everyone has gone home so she went to the kitchen to get some food to eat but when she entered the kitchen she saw…

**Done the chapter! Sorry Angel-chan but this story is going on HIATUS! I don't want to put it on HIATUS but I'm going away for 1 week. Woohoo! Disneyland here I come! R&R minna-san!**


	8. Ombre de clair de lune

Ombre de clair de lune

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the music in this story and this is an alice story.

_Italics are for songs, thoughts, letters, sound, past, dreams and restaurant names!_

Dedicated to PinkAngelWings for review all the time for my stories! Arigato Angel-chan!!!

Okay, there **will **be some NobaraxRuka or how I like to call it, Rubaraka in the next chapter!

And please if anyone knows the series "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles", read my story called "Trapped by Magic and Killed"! It's a FaixYuui story! Angel-chan, you **have **to read TRC! Except on Fanfiction they call it "Tsubasa Chronicles".

**Potential OOC.**

* * *

**What happened right before this new chapter:**

"Eh…?" said Mikan. She was lying in her bed; her book was on the ground. _That was all a dream…_Mikan thought. She got up, did a few stretches and opened the door to her room. She popped her head out of the door to see if there was anyone home. She figured that everyone has gone home so she went to the kitchen to get some food to eat but when she entered the kitchen she saw…

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Mikan. She apparently was freaking out if you couldn't tell by her screaming.

"Shut the hell up baka youjo!" snapped Natsume. He rubbed his ears and thought: _My ears are going to bleed from her screaming! God… _

"What are you doing here Natsume?" said Mikan in a loud voice.

"I am getting food baka youjo. Can't you see?" said Natsume coldly.

"Why didn't you ask the cooks to cook you something? That's why there here." Said Mikan in her matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"They aren't here baka." Said Natsume plainly.

"Nani?!?! Hold on… Today is there day off!" said Mikan. Natsume looked at her coldly and left the kitchen. "Oi! Natsume! Let's go out to eat!" asked Mikan. Natsume stopped in his tracks when he heard her say those words.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Natsume.

"We could eat at… at _Ombre de clair de lune__! _(_Ombre de clair de lune_ means Moonlight Shadow in French.) Come on! Let's go right now!" said Mikan. Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and started dragging him to her car driven by the oh so great Ojii-chan! (*clap clap*)

"Konnichiwa Mikan-hime and company! Where would you like to go?" asked the oh so great Ojii-chan.

"We'd like to go to _Ombre de clair de lune _please!" asked Mikan. Ojii-chan nodded his head and motioned Mikan and Natsume to get in the car. Mikan got in the car first then Natsume got in. Once they closed the door, Ojii-chan started driving pretty fast. They got to _Ombre de clair de lune _in a matter of 5 minutes. Mikan looked kinda sick but she managed to thank Ojii-chan for driving them there. Mikan and Natsume got out of the car, the car zoomed away…

When Mikan and Natsume entered the restaurant, Mikan went to one of the servers with… short purple hair and eyes as amethysts just like in her dream!

"Konnichiwa. My name is Imai Hotaru. I will be your server for the night. How many people are with you Miss Mikan Sakura-san?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan looked at her in astonishment. Natsume looked at Hotaru then at Mikan and said "Two please." Hotaru nodded and lead an astonished Mikan and Natsume to a two person table near a beautifully decorated window.

"Would you like anything to drink Miss Sakura-san? And you too Sir?" asked Hotaru. Her eyes were set on Mikan.

"We'll have two glasses of water please." Said Natsume, clearly wondering what was astonishing Mikan. Hotaru toke out her notebook from her pocket and wrote down: _2 glasses of water_.

"Coming right up." Said Hotaru emotionless.

She walked away but at that moment Mikan broke away from her astonishment. Someone patted Mikan on her back that made her go tense.

"What a surprise Mi-chan. Didn't expect to see you here." Said Reo with a smirk.

"What do you want Reo?" growled Mikan. Her eyes… they began to turn blood red.

"Calm down Mi-chan. You wouldn't want the public to see yourself… **different** would you?" said Reo.

"Get away from me teme. I want nothing to do with you." growled Mikan. Natsume sensed the atmosphere change.

"Get away from her Reo." Said Natsume dangerously. Mikan looked at Natsume with a look that said: What-the-hell-are-you-doing-Natsume? Natsume ignored the look at shot daggers to Reo.

"Your water is here Sir, Miss Sakura-san. Mr. Mouri-san, please return to your seat please. Your order is coming up soon." Said Hotaru. Reo shot daggers at Natsume and patted on Mikan's back that sent shivers up her shoulders and returned back to his seat.

Hotaru placed their water down on the table and said "Are you ready to order now?"

"No we are not ready to order. Please give us a few more minutes." said Natsume, while watching Mikan's eyes turn back to her former eye colour. Hotaru was watching too but walked away.

"Is he gone Natsume?" asked Mikan in a soft voice.

"Yeah. What does he even want?" asked Natsume.

Mikan looked down and whispered "Me." When she said that, it confused Natsume.

_What does she even mean by 'Me'? _Thought Natsume. Mikan stopped looking down but kept her eyes hidden by using the menu.

_I'm sorry Natsume. But if I tell you more, you will be in great danger. _Thought Mikan sadly.

_Hmm… What should I have?_ _Macaronis et fromage or poulet et frites?_ (Macaroni and Cheese or chicken and fries) _I'll have poulet et frites with tartes aux fruits _(Chicken and fries with fruit tartes)

Mikan closed the menu and placed it gently on the table. She looked at Natsume but he continued to look through the menu. She sighed. He looked. She ducked. He looked back down on the menu. She turned her head and her eyes fell on Hotaru. Hotaru looked at her with a look that said: Help-me-and-Youichi-escape-from-the-AAO-and-Z

When Hotaru walked to their table she asked "Would you like to order now Miss Sakura-san? Sir?"

"Yes we are. I would like _poulet et frites_ onegai." Responded Mikan. (Poulet et frites = Chicken and fries) "What about you Natsume?"

"I'll have _steak_." Said Natsume. (Steak = Steak) Hotaru nodded and wrote down on her notebook: _1 Steak and 1 Poulet et frites_ (Steak and chicken and fries)

She toke the menus and said "Arigato. Your order will be coming soon." And she walked away…

**Yo! New chapter! Starting new chapter tomorrow! R&R!**


End file.
